Knack (Character)
Knack '''is a mysterious and highly sexual creature with unique abilities. He was created by Doctor Vargas and the main protagonist of both games ''Knack ''and ''Knack 2. ''Knack '''is black. Knack has a rather powerful cock, as I think we can all attest. He is very probably a vegan as well. Biography Knack is a creation and personal fucktoy of Daddy, created from ancient relics from a long-lost ancient civilization(Although this has never been proven). Knack is capable of intelligent speech and thinking as he gives himself his name. The orb in his chest area was found about twenty years before the start of the story during a deep expedition of Doctor Vargas. His purpose is essentially to aid humanity in the war against the Goblins led by cockgobbler Gundahar, the puritanical tyrant who believes that sex should be between two "living things". He is able to transform himself into both large and small forms through the use of ancient relics dependent on the situation and action warranted. Fear not, though: his cock is NOT affected by this size change. Twenty inches always for Knack. While in his smaller form, Knack is able to more effectively traverse small, restricted areas, crawling through rectums, mouths, and cracks in order to progress in his goals - pleasure. In his larger form, Knack is more formidable than before, able to move large objects, deal with larger enemies, and perform melee combos. He can also absorb the energy of sunstones to perform various dick energy-melee attacks. In Knack 2, he can manipulate Big Dick energy (the force which binds his hot body together) to learn new "moves" as well as open up "different paths," and even to "boost" his powers. By this I mean he fucks and fucks and fucks, and the cum flows harder, faster, and more thickly than before. Personality While he enjoys doing what he does best, getting big and breaking things - especially the Doctor's tight boy hole. He still cares enough for the people around him that he will sacrifice himself to pleasure those around him. In one famed and well-documented episode, he let Lucas and Gundahar whip his beautiful hot ass for 3 days straight. He is obedient and loyal to the doctor, but that doesn't mean he does not have a filthy mind of his own; he still slams whatever ass he wants, and will let anybody touch his cock. The Doctor can get jealous, but Knack - much like my grandson - doesn't care about old people unless using their bodies for his own sexual satisfaction. He can be quite tough and intimidating when angered (but he's also VERY sexy in this state.) Also he is known a bit of a joker at times. Transformations It is known that Knack can transform his body with the use of ancient relics. His cock always stays twenty inches though. He can then use either his sheer cock size to crush his opponents or his tiny stature to get through tight "spaces". He has a variety of forms, some of which are only cosmetic skin changes like the unlockable sunstone and ruby knack forms. Prior to original belief he is able to control other objects beyond relics such as those listed below. List of materials, Transformations, and foreskins *Ice/Ice Crystals (melts in sunlight in Knack, but gives Knack claws of ice and ice breath in Knack 2) *Wood (can be lit) *Metal/Iron (can be stripped away by magnetic fields and electricity in Knack, but as Iron, allows him to lead a trail of metal bits to complete circuits in Knack 2) *Clear crystals (A stealth mode with two forms but very fragile) *Small Cocks (Slowly loses Big Dick energy, needing to replenish it quickly) * Giant Relics (Increased colossal size) * Rings (Knack can go fast and becomes the fastest thing alive (too fast for the naked eye); he begins to love chilidogs as well.) * Vampire (Constantly Losing health, but regains relics when he destroys enemies in Knack, but actually consumes sunstone energy quicker in Knack 2) * Carl Wheezer (Powerful attacks, but can be destroyed in one hit) * Vegan Vagina Juice (More Durability, but draws energy slowly) * Sunstone (Collects Sunstone Energy efficiently, with more uses for special Sunstone Powers, formed from collecting 15 sunstone crystal shards) * Massive (Stronger than Basic Bitch Knack, formed from collecting 15 emerald crystal shards) * Diamond Dick (Superior to regular Knack in every way, having no weakness, formed from 10 ultra-rare Diamond Crystal shards) Quotes * "Ask any racer. Any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning." - Dom Toretto * "Denny, don't plan too much. It may not come out right" - Tommy W * "I just wanted to hear your sexy voice. I keep thinking about your strong hands around my body. It excites me so much." - Some Hoe Future It is Currently unknown if "Big Knack" will be back in the sack in the undoubtedly under production Knack 3 & 4. In late 2018 a rumor was leaked from an inside source with close ties to the dev team; it stated that while "Knack Shack" was the main man in Knack 1 & 2, many of the devs had grown disillusioned with the "Big Knack". In the time since Knack 2, "Cock tease Knack" has become a global sensation. Many of the online communities that the Knack series has spawned have become so enamored with Knack's cock, that they have made repeated cries to the devs to make it the main character, but this has not been met with a reply as of November 1st. Some have speculated that Knack 3 will be taken into the VR world of gaming. This is seen as a highly logical step in the evaluation of the franchise. A movie deal has been hinted at for most of 2018 but has yet to enter production. The film, Titled "Knacks Wild Ride" would supposedly be centered around "Big nut Knack's" quest to usurp the government of China, as the Chinese government has recently out right banned the mention of Knack due to the supposed harmful effects the games have on youths. Many spin-offs featuring "Honey-Suckled Knack" are also in production, most notably being the visual novel centered around the relationship of Daddy Vargas and Charlotte, the game has been confirmed to have fully animated sex scenes that will feature most of the beloved cast of characters from both Knack 1 & 2 along with newly introduced characters like Big Dick Johnson. While Knack has entered most mediums of the digital age, in September 2018, a spokesperson for the Knack franchise reveled at a press conference that "Ballsmasher Knack" will be entering the music scene. While all the details were not released, it was said that Knack and Lucas will both have feature length albums. Also reveled at the press conference was a line of Knack themed flesh lights, with versions that perfectly match all characters from the franchise, inlcuding "Knack The Nut Attack" himself. Trivia * Knack's (penis) head resembles Crash Bandicoot's from the Crash Bandicoot game series. ** Both have a similar "Spin" attack. * Knack's cock is strinkingly similar to the one in the hand of the Final Guardian as power source. However, far larger. * Has also been known as "Big Knack in the Sack", "Zing Dinger Knack', "Sex Fiend Knack" to name but a few. Gallery Category:Characters